


Help Me

by solisaureus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Horror, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: Chrom gets nightmares about being powerless.





	Help Me

Emmeryn is so far away -- she must be miles above the ground, small as a star in the night sky -- but Chrom swears he can see the tears glinting in the harsh sunlight as they fall down her face. He can see her lips move: this is some torch I’m passing you. He calls to her, screams to her. He strains his throat but the dusty wind rips the noise away, and he is muted. Don’t, he shouts. The syllable is snatched away as it is uttered. She can’t hear him. She is so far away.

She tilts forward, a willow cracked in a storm. The world is drained of color and sound as she falls, and every turn and wave of her emerald robes and her hair, glinting golden, look as though they’re passing through clear water, slow and cold. 

A grotesque crack brings the world back in a sensation like whiplash and Chrom is nearly there when she hits the ground. He crests the edge of the horizon and sees --

“Help me, Chrom.”

A dark hand extends from a mangled body. Legs broken beyond repair. Splintered ribs poking through rent flesh. Brown eyes, brown hair, blood on his lips.

“Help me.”

The prince hastily kneels at Robin’s side, hands quivering over his body, knowing in his gut like poison that there’s nothing he can do but refusing to let his hands be idle. Robin reaches out and Chrom clutches his hands around his. That’s where they can do the most good.

“I don’t want to die.”

You’re not going to die, Chrom tries to say, but the dust still mutes him. I can save you. I can save you. 

Robin looks at him, his eyes searching and coming up empty. His body spasms, and suddenly he screams in agony, ripping his hand from Chrom’s grasp to claw at his own face. His face. What’s happening to his face? Fearful tears blur Chrom’s sight and he feels powerless as Robin shrieks.

Blood leaks from his eyes. He reaches out with a shaking arm. “HELP ME!”

Chrom sits up in bed, gasping like he’s been underwater. He puts a hand to his head and his hair is soaked through with sweat. He breathes. A dream.

Next to him, Robin stirs and sleepily rolls over. He blinks a few times and then reaches up to rub Chrom’s back. Chrom startles at the touch and turns to look at him, brushes a hand through his hair. He lays back down and pulls Robin to his chest, kissing the top of his head. Robin doesn’t ask what he dreamed about.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just pulled this fic out of thin air in 30 minutes hi im sad please be sad with me


End file.
